I Want To Be With You
by Yuki Kawa
Summary: [RoyXEd].Yaoi.Ed y Al vuelven a su mundo,Ed se dá cuenta de que algo le sucede cuando está al frente de cierta persona, al igual que esta hacia él, pero hay muchos de por medio, ¿que sucedera?...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Ningún de los personajes de Hagane No Renkinjutsushi (FMA) me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiroaki, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic ;-).

(RoyXEd/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos xD)

(Este fic, está situado después de la película de FMA, así que si no la haz visto, mejor no leas porque hay algunos Spoliers, Están Advertidos también xD).

…………………………………………………………………………………

_... De pronto vieron una luz resplandeciente, acto seguido logró divisar una gran puerta, ésta se abrió, luego se vieron una gran cantidad de rostros distoricionados cuyos ojos transmitían una locura sin fin. Una especie de manos los agarró a ambos y los llevó a un lugar, el cuál no habían visto hace muchos años, el lejano Rizembool._

_Así es, Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric, ya habían pasado por aquello hace algún tiempo, claro que aquella vez fue que habían llegado a otro mundo desde el suyo, ahora la diferencia radicaba en que volvían al suyo, **el Mundo de la Alquimia**, por algún motivo, el cuál, desconocían ..._

"**I Want To Be With You"**

Capítulo 1

"**¿Por qué regresé?"**

Ed comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al principio veía muy borroso, luego de unos segundos pudo divisar un gran prado con verdes pastizales, luego logró divisar una gran casa, de pronto sus pupilas se dilataron, no lo podía creer, estaba en Rizembool, específicamente detrás de la casa de Winry, luego recordó todo lo que había pasado junto con Alphonse, instantáneamente se acordó de su hermano, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pudo verlo a escasos metros de él, estaba inconciente debido a lo había sucedido.

Rápidamente Ed se levantó y fue donde su hermano, lo zarandeó un poco para que éste despertara:

**- ¿Ni-San, ¿qué ocurrió? –** Al poco a poco enfocó la mirada, **- ¿PERO QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ, si nosotros supuestamente no podíamos volver-** .

**- No lo sé, algo debió haber pasado-**

**- ¡Pero Ni-San algo debiste haber hecho para que esto pudiera resultar!-**

**- ¡TE DIGO QUE NO LO SE, Al, ahora pensemos mejor las cosas, no sirve de nada que estemos aquí, sin hacer nada, vamos a casa de Winry, así, a lo mejor, podemos saber si algo ocurrió en este mundo, y por ello, nosotros volvimos, ¿bueno?- **Ed tendió una mano a Al para levantarlo.

- Si, Ni-San-

Es así como se dirigieron a casa de Winry y su tan "simpática" tía Pinako, su amiga de infancia….

**- ¿Y USTEDES, ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ, yo casi ya los daba por muertos TT - dijo abrazando muy fuerte a Ed y Al.**

**- Win….Winry… Nos Estas…Asfixiando…- **decían ahogadamente estos dos, inmediatamente Winry dejó de abrasarlos.

**- Gomen - Winry vio que Ed y Al estaban en el umbral de la puerta, no se atrevían a entrar, - ¡¿demo, qué hacen ahí parados! ¡¡¡Pasen! – **Los susodichos entraron.

**- Gomen Winry, es que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, y bueno, nos hace difícil entrar así como así a tu casa- **justificaba Alphonse la situación.

**- ¡Por Favor Al, esta casa es tanto mía como suya, además recuerden que siempre, cuando pequeños, jugábamos aquí-**

**- jeje si, es verdad, a veces añoro aquellos tiempos- **decía melancólicamente Ed, con lo cuál Winry y Al no contestaron, es verdad que añoraban esa época, pero en aquella misma fecha ocurrió la muerte de la madre Elric, lo cuál los llevó a ese grave pecado.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, lo cuál los sacó de sus pensamientos, Winry fue a contestar, Ed y Al aún estaban un poco inquietos, por la manera en que volvieron a su mundo, debían encontrar la solución a ello:

- ¿**Mochi Mochi? – **

**- ¿Winry, soy Yo Roy Mustang – **

**- ¡Taisa! – **dijo felizmente Winry, Ed poso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que Al se pregunto por ello, Ed aún recordaba aquella vez en que Taisa los ayudó a Al y a él, a derrotar a aquella mujer, claro que en aquel momento no hubo una cordial bienvenida, ya que la situación no daba para aquello.

- **¡¿Qué, viene ahora para acá, que bien, miré que se llevará una gran, pero GRAN sorpresa – **dijo guiñando un ojo a Ed y Al, el mayor de los tres, al escuchar esto sintió algo muy extraño, que no pudo entender.

- **Está bien, Taisa, aquí lo esperamos, mañana a las 12 en la estación del tren**- luego de aquello, colgó – ¿Y bien?

- ¿Mmm, ¿Bien qué Winry?- preguntó Al.

- ¿Cómo, Qué, ¿Acaso no están felices de ver a Taisa?-

- ¡ja, ¡quién va a estar feliz de ver a ese baka-taisa! – dijo egocéntricamente Ed.

- **Al menos no es chibi, como tú** –

- **¡¡¡¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO, AL QUE TIENES QUE VER CON UNA LUPA DE 1000 AUMENTO! **–

- **A ti** – respondió divertida Winry.

- **¡Ahora si que se acabó mi paciencia! **– y comenzó a perseguirla por todo el primer piso de la casa.

Mientras Ed corría detrás de Winry se preguntaba por qué razón se sentía "¿Feliz?", eso era prácticamente imposible, tenía ya a su hermano, nada le faltaba, ¿o si, eso solo él puede responderlo.

Lo que no sabían los tres, es que en ese mismo instante, alguien de estatura mediana, largo cabello negro en puntas, y con una especie de polera corta y pantalón corto, ambos negros, se encontraba fuera de aquella casa:

- **Por Fín, me vengaré de tus hijos, maldito bastardo; ** **específicamente aquel enano, te haré sufrir, como nunca has sufrido, wuajajaja…**-, dio media vuelta y se fue; claro que aquella "persona" era nada más ni nada menos que aquel homúnculo, Envy.

**CONTINUARÁ…………….**

¡¡¡¡¡Konnichiwa!xD, Es primera vez que hago un fic de FMA y obviamente Yaoi para aquellas personas que amen esta rama ;-) salió cortito el primer capitulo, lo sé T.T, pero para qué haya más intriga muchachas(o si hay algún hombre por ahí k lea yaoi por ahí MUCHACHO xD ;-)), bueno este es un fic RoyXEd (estoy haciendo otro EdXAl ;-) luego lo publicaré ¬ ), en fín, de a poco de apoco, primero el reencuentro jeje;-p, después iremos con más cosillas xD.

En fín comentarios de demás, onegai dejen REVIEWS (abajito donde dice GO! xD).

Se despide, hasta el próximo capitulo, Yuki Kawa ;-)

Próximo Capitulo: **_- "Kimochi"_**


	2. Kimochi

**Aclaración:** Ningún de los personajes de Hagane No Renkinjutsushi (FMA) me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiroaki, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic ;-).

(RoyXEd/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos xD)

(Este fic, está situado después de la película de FMA, así que si no la haz visto, mejor no leas porque hay algunos Spoliers, Están Advertidos también xD).

…………………………………………………………………………………

"**I Want To Be With You"**

Capítulo 2

"**Kimochi"**

Ya hacia un día que habían vuelto a su mundo, aunque estaban ya muy alegres por ello, aún no lograban asimilarlo, ¿Qué habrá sucedido, ¿Por que razón volvieron, de que existía una razón; eso era más que seguro, Eran las 11pm y Ed miraba por la ventana, cuestionando todo esto. De prono siente un ruido; estaban tocando la puerta, Ed al abrirla se encuentra con una Winry muy eufórica y alegre:

- **¡Ed, ¡vamos, vamos, que tenemos que a buscar a taisa a la estación**-.

**- eee… Winry, sabes, no tengo muchas ganas de ir**- decía un Ed aún tratando de descifrar todas aquellas preguntas de su mente, además sentía algo muy extraño, sentía que si volvía a mirar una vez más a Taisa, algo sucedería, ¿bueno, malo, no sabía, pero algo ocurriría, y estaba muy asustado en cuanto a ello.

- **¡Ed, ¡¿por favor! ; Además le dije a Taisa que le tenía una hermosa sorpresita** – dijo Winry guiñando un ojo y mirando pícaramente a Ed; éste se puso rojo, prácticamente se pegaba contra la pared para tratar de aclarar "a lo mejor" que le sucedía (N/A: xD yo lo he hecho O.o u.u' xD a veces resulta xD).

- **Está bien…demo…-**

**- ¡¡¡¡eee!- **

**- ¿winry (¬.¬)? ¡(u.u) escúchame!-**

- **Eeeeeeeeee!-**

**- u.ú….Winry ò.ó!**

**- ¡Demo dilo luego, tanto que te demoras u.ú-**

**- (O.O…ó.ò…. u.u')…. Bueno iré, demo u/u…, te quería decir, que por favor no le cuentes a Al, lo que voy a decirte, onegai….-**

**- Ed, puedes confiar en mí por algo somos amigos desde pequeños-**

**- Arigato, Winry; Bien, lo que pasa es que me he sentido, extraño, bueno desde hace tiempo me sentía así, pero como fui a aquel mundo por casi tres años, y Al me acompaño después, ya han pasado prácticamente 5 años, bueno y…-**

**- ¡Al grano enano!-**

**- ¡¡¡Ò.Ó!-**

**- (u.u) era broma; pero dime, que es lo que te acompleja-**

**- Es que me siento (u/u), se le podría decir "atraído" a cierta persona-**

**- O.o!-**

**- ¬.¬ ¿qué acaso no tengo ese derecho?-**

**- xD claro que sí Ed, demo, me pregunto quien es la afortunada, o mejor debería decir AFORTUNADO-**

**- u.u Bueno es….O.o!...O.O… ¿¡Cómo sabes que es él y no ella! O.O… plopp! U.u creo que me delate solo parece T.T-**

**- jajajaja, pues si ¬¬-**

**- T.T-**

**- Bien, Ed ahora serios u.u, quiero decirte felicitaciones-** dijo Winry estrechando la mano a Ed, éste la miró sorprendido.

- **Demo…. ¿Por qué?-**

- **¿Tú crees que no me había dado cuenta antes, debo confesarte que tú alguna vez me gustaste-**. Dijo con la cabeza gacha. Edward se sorprendió, nunca se había dado cuenta de ello; **- Pero como tú eres tan despistado, jamás lo notaste, es ahí cuando me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenías hacia él, a pesar de que siempre le digas Baka, sé que lo estimas y lo respetas mucho, así como lo quieres mucho; ya que esa persona también es como tú, siempre te dice Chibi y ese tipo de cosas, pero también te estima mucho, a pesar de todos sus errores también tiene virtudes, así es Roy Mustang**- terminó Winry con una gran sonrisa para con Ed.

Este estaba totalmente sorprendido de lo que dijo Winry, ¿cómo es posible que fuera tan perceptiva, pero luego al pensarlo se dio cuenta que ese detalle le agradaba mucho de su amiga.

**- Bueno, Winry, aún no se bien, que es lo que me ocurre, ya que aunque a lo mejor, si lo descubro, y en el caso "HIPOTÉTICO" que le diga mis sentimientos, yo no tengo la más remota idea de que es lo que el realmente piensa de mí, y…- **Ed bajó la cabeza, estaba deprimido**- además casi siempre he tenido decepciones de los demás, y el rechazo por lo que cometimos Al y yo hace años, Taisa siempre se ha reído de mí, demo su verdadero desprecio no lo podría aceptar-.**

Winry se quedó en silencio, quería ayudar a Ed, demo, no sabía que era tampoco lo que pensaba Taisa de Edward Elric, es verdad que lo trataba como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo, pero cuando a Ed le sucedía algo, Taisa siempre trataba de ayudarlo y protegerlo, pero realmente no sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de Taisa para con el.

**- Bien, Winry, ¡vamos, no sirve de nada que nos quedemos aquí charlando cosas que no tienen tanta importancia- **decía Ed con una clara Falsa Sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Winry lo que Winry le respondió con otra sonrisa, claro que la de ella era verdadera, ésta sabía que Ed no le gustaba preocupar a los demás y que siempre se echaba la culpa por cualquier hecho que hacia que sucedía, que implicara a alguien que estimaba, si le ocurría algo era su culpa, ¡TODO ERA SU CULPA, algo que realmente le molestaba a Winry de Ed era aquello; demo, solo le siguió el juego a Ed, no quería verlo preocupado; a pesar de que aún quisiera a Ed a algo más que a un amigo o hermano(o algo así), no quería verlo así, haría cualquier cosa por verlo bien.

**- Bien Ed, vamos, mira que debemos estar a las 12:00 en la estación-.**

**- ¡Hai!-.**

Y así partieron a la estación de trenes de Rizembool.

Mientras tanto cierto hombre alto, de piel pálida y deslumbrante cabello negro, se preguntaba por cierto Chibi (N/A: xD), mientras viajaba en aquel tren, sacó una especie de álbum donde habían muchas fotos, y unas líneas donde escribir al lado de la imagen, Roy miró fijamente aquella foto que se habían sacado él y Ed antes que éste último se marchase a aquel mundo, ambos salían sonrientes, llenos de felicidad, y fue así como comenzó a escribir:

…. **_"Ed…. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento, como me gustaría volver a ver tu cara mientras te gritaba "Chibi", jeje… de tan solo recordarlo la alegría vuelve a mí; demo yo te trato de aquella manera solo porque no quiero dar a conocer mi verdadero sentimiento hacia ti. Por miedo a tu rechazo, ya haz sufrido mucho en la vida, para además tratar con problemas del corazón, más específicamente de mí corazón para ti, me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, pero no puedo, temo al rechazo; además por más que quiera decírtelo no puedo, menos ahora, que no estás, sinceramente quiero verte, porque sencillamente te quiero, aunque sea en secreto, te querré siempre"_** ….

Roy cerró el álbum, ya que estaba a punto de llegar a la estación de Rizembool, a visitar a Winry, ya que ella siempre le hablaba cosas de Ed, y eso a el lo confortaba de sobremanera; el tren se detuvo, tomó sus pertenencias ya que se quedaría por algunos días en aquel pueblo, bajaba los escalones del tren; de pronto miro hacia un lugar y vio a Winry corriendo hacia él para ayudarle con las maletas, éste sonrió, demo, se dio cuenta de que alguien más venía con ella enfoco la vista hacia aquella persona, lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquel Chibi que tanto estimaba y quería, nada más que Edward Elric.

Este tenía una expresión muy parecida a Roy, demo, ocultaba su rostro con su cabello y mantenía la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a mirar a Roy por alguna razón, de pronto sintió que se acercaba y levantaba la mano, Edward inmediatamente cerro con fuerza los ojos, pensaba que Roy lo regañaría como aquella vez en que Nina murió; de pronto Roy quedo frente a él, sintió que una mano tomaba su barbilla y lo hacía subir el rostro, mirando directamente a los ojos de aquél hombre:

**- Bienvenido, Edward, veo que haz crecido mucho, ya no eres aquel chibi, ahora no te llamaré así, ya eres mayor y solo te llamaré Edward**- dijo Roy mirando profundamente a Edward.

**- Taisa…-**

Winry no quiso mirar aquello, ya que aún quería a Edward, y a pesar de todo, quería verlo feliz, quiso mirar al horizonte ya que la estación de trenes tenía una vista preciosa de el bosque de Rizembool, demo acto seguido una figura la hizo salir completamente de sus pensamientos y la dejó paralizada, no lo podía creer, pero al ver aquella risa malvada, pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente de quien era**_….. "¡¿Envy está también en este mundo, pero como demonios traspasó la puerta!"……_**

CONTINUARA…………...

Konnichiwa! Otra vez xD hay k me divertí haciendo éste capítulo, en la parte de la pelea infantil de Ed con Winry xD, en fín, al FIN SE REENCONTRARON ESTOS DOS, YA ERA HORA YA! xD, ¿ pero que sucederá con ellos el los próximos capítulos, calma… calma, que lo sabrán xD, además Winry acaba de ver a Envy, y ya sabe de su existencia en el mundo de la alquimia….¿se lo dirá a Ed o a Roy?¿ o a ninguno? O.o!... Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo wuajajajaxD……

Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews ;-) , se los dedico a todas(os xD)) ustedes, ya que ustedes me inspiran a que yo siga escribiendo más xD.

En fín DEJEN REVIEWS ;-p!(Abajito donde dice GO!)

Próximo Capitulo: "**_¡No puedo, ¿qué haré?... ¡NO LO SÉ!"_**


	3. ¡No puedo!¿qué haré?¡¿no lo se!

**Aclaración:** Ningún de los personajes de Hagane No Renkinjutsushi (FMA) me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiroaki, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic ;-).

(RoyXEd/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos xD)

(Este fic, está situado después de la película de FMA, así que si no la haz visto, mejor no leas porque hay algunos Spoliers, Están Advertidos también xD).

…………………………………………………………………………………

"**I Want To Be With You"**

Capítulo 3

"**_¡No puedo, ¿qué haré?... ¡NO LO SÉ!"_**

Winry estaba espantada al ver a aquella persona, sus ojos estaban dilatados y su mano la llevó al rostro, tratando de ocultar el pequeño grito al ver a Envy, pero desistió de ello.

- **¿Eto…., ¿Winry que te sucede?**- decía un Edward muy preocupado al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- **¿ah…, no sucede nada, lo que pasa es que acabo de acordarme que dejé una sorpresilla que le tenía a Taisa en el horno, y al venir aquí se me olvidó sacarlo, jajaja, que tontera la mía, ¿no?**- argumentaba sus actos con una nerviosa sonrisa, Winry pensó que era mejor no contarle nada a Edward, ya que si lo hacía, éste perdería aquella alegría, y eso ella no lo permitiría; claro, que le preocupaba aquel hecho, y más se preguntaba, _¿Cómo era posible que haya traspasado la puerta?; _demo, no servía de nada cuestionarse aquello, ya que nunca obtendría la respuesta si solo meditaba, así que prefirió disfrutar del momento que estaba viviendo, después se preocuparía por ello.

**- ¿Segura Winry, ¿no nos estarás ocultando algo?-** dijo firmemente Taisa a Winry, ya que no creía las palabras de la joven.

**- Es verdad Taisa, si-**

**- Bien, si no nos quieres decir, no te podemos obligar-**

**- ¡Taisa!-** Winry quedó sorprendida ante esto, ¿Tanto la conocía Roy como para hablar así de ella, es verdad que en éste último tiempo, Roy la visitaba con frecuencia ya que Winry, al partir Al junto a Edward, ella se quedó sola, Taisa, comprendía el dolor de Winry al no tener a nadie, y por ello la visitaba, además que Winry le confesó a Roy, que amaba a Edward y no lo podía olvidar, éste solo le dijo que se olvidara de Ed ya que no existían posibilidades de que volviera, cada vez que lo decía, veía claramente un vació en los oscuros ojos del coronel, aunque nunca supo que significaba; Winry siempre espero, hasta que llegó aquel día en que volvieron Ed y Al.

Edward también estaba sorprendido, se preguntaba ¿por qué, aquel comportamiento sobre protector a Winry, además de la manera en que habló, pareciera que la conociera desde hace mucho, esto a Ed le produjo algo extraño que no pudo descifrar, así que decidió abstenerse de la conversación que mantenían Roy y Winry., estos dos iban caminando delante de él, conversando de las cosas que habían realizado en la semana. Roy miraba de reojo a Ed, el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha haciendo que su cabello ocultara su expresión, Roy cada ves que miraba a Ed sentía algo extraño, además le preocupaba algo, por más que lo meditara no podía dar respuesta a ello.

Ed estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, decidió mirar hacia unos árboles que se encontraban cerca, de pronto pudo divisar una sombra, Ed pestañó fuertemente y abrió los ojos, no pudo ver a aquella sombra, pero de pronto pudo divisar unos ojos llenos de odio y se le podría llamar "alegría", era una mirada maquiavélica sin duda Edward quedó petrificado, acto seguido pudo ver la boca de aquella sombra pronunciando las palabras :-**_"Me vengaré de ti, con lo que más te duele, maldito hijo de Hikari No Hohenheim"-, _**Edward al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió que su cabeza retumbaba a cada repetición de esa frase; Edward posó sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de tapar sus oídos, tratando de no escuchar aquello, siendo esto imposible, comenzó a sentir que el mundo daba vueltas, veía borroso; lo último que pudo divisar fue a Winry gritando su nombre y a Roy tratando de tomarlo en sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo.

- **¡¿Hagane, que te sucede!**- pregunta un Roy algo asustado, tratando de no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, claro que interiormente estaba muy preocupado y asustado.

- **¡¿Ed!**- Winry corrió y se arrodillo para ver mejor a Ed.

- **No…me….ocurre…..na…nada….**- Edward inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento

De pronto se vé caminando en la oscuridad, más adelante divisa una imagen., su hermano, desesperado corre hacia él, trata de abrazarlo, la imagen inmediatamente desaparece, por ello comienza a sollozar, acto seguido siente una mano en su hombro, automáticamente se da vuelta, aquella persona que toco su hombro era Roy Mustang, lo abraza, éste corresponde al abrazo, acto seguido sube su rostro para mirarle y cuál es su sorpresa al ver a no ver a Roy, sino el rostro de aquella sombra, automáticamente lo suelta, pero este toma su brazo, Edward estaba totalmente asustado, de pronto aquella sombra junta su rostro a escasos metros de el de Ed y susurra aquellas palabras:-**_"Me vengaré de ti, con lo que más te duele, maldito hijo de Hikari No Hohenheim"-._**

- **¡¡¡NOOOOOO!...-** Edward comienza a gritar y a moverse frenéticamente en la cama.

- **¡Hagane! **– Roy, descubre que Edward tiene una pesadilla, inmediatamente lo toma por el cuello lo atrae hacia su pecho y susurra unas palabras, - **Calma, Edward, todo estará bien, solo era un sueño-.**

Poco a poco el temblor que Edward emitía comienza a acabar, con sus manos toma la chaqueta de éste y la agarra con fuerza; Roy al ver este acto por parte de Edward, posa una sonrisa en su rostro, debe confesar, que se sentía muy feliz al estar así con el rubio; pero a la vez estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, por la reacción que tuvo Edward antes de llegar a la casa de Winry; pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde, ahora lo que importaba era saber, como se sentía Ed:

- **¿Hagane?-**

Ed comenzó a abrir sus ojos, levantó el rostro hacia el que le estaba hablando, automáticamente sus ojos tomaron una expresión de horror:

- **A….aleja…¡¡aléjate!-** Ed se separó de Roy, estaba temblando, como una forma de protección puso sus brazos en la cabeza susurrando palabras, demo que Roy alcanzó a percibir, - **Aléjate…. Deja de lastimarme, no quiero ver aquellos rostros, ya que no se si son reales o no, ¿por qué a mi?...**- Ed comenzó a sollozar, pero continuó- **Ya he pagado mi pecado, ¿por qué entonces sigo sufriendo, ¿acaso dios me odia tanto como para seguir asiéndome daño, ya me he arrepentido de todo, pero parece que no es suficiente, ¿qué quiere que haga, ¿qué quiere de mí, ¿acaso la tortura para luego morir, si es así, prefiero MATARME YO MISMO antes de seguir sufriendo, si es necesario**- Ed ya no aguantó más y rompió en llanto.

Roy estaba sorprendido al escuchar el testimonio de Ed, él pensaba(Ed) que seguía en aquel sueño, además que aquellas cosas que decía, ¿es eso lo que acomplejaba tanto al joven, todas aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a Roy muy mal, sobretodo la parte del "suicidio", Ed prefería morir antes que sufrir; se le partía el alma verlo así, tan vulnerable, y desprotegido, lo que Ed necesitaba era a alguien que lo acompañara a lidiar con todos aquellos problemas.

Roy comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Ed, éste último inmediatamente lo apartó, se levantó de la cama, pero al hacerlo(al estar tanto tiempo "durmiendo" y de pronto levantarse) se tambaleó, sentía que todo daba vueltas, Roy se levantó inmediatamente y alcanzó a sujetarlo antes que cayera al suelo:

- **Edward, onegai, no digas esas tonteras, además nadie quiere hacerte daño, confía en todos nosotros-**

De pronto Ed mira a Roy, inmediatamente sus ojos se toman el cierto brillo que habían perdido, automáticamente abraza a Roy por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

- **Go….gomen nasai…taisa, demo pensé que no era usted, creí que era…… creí que era otra cosa…-** lloraba Ed en el pecho de Roy.

Roy tiene la leve impresión que Ed oculta algo, pero prefiere no preguntarle, ya que eso lo haría sentir muy mal, por ello corresponde al abrazó y posa su mano en la cabecita rubia de Ed, acariciándola, tratando de calmarlo.

**- Calma Edward, no te preocupes, todo está bien-.**

Así se quedaron un par de minutos hasta que Ed volvió a la "normalidad", abrazado a Roy:

- **¿Taisa?-**

- **¿m…?-**

- **Segunda ves que me llamas "Edward", la primera fue en la estación del tren, verdad que ya no soy "chibi", sino que un hombre-.**

Al escuchar éstas palabras por parte del rubio Roy enrojeció, aunque trató de no dar evidencias, porque, aún no sabía lo que sentía Ed por él. Luego de unos minutos, notó que Edward se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, Roy lo levantó y posó su cuerpo en la cama, colocó las sabanas para tapar el cuerpo de Ed, justo en ese instante lo divisó detenidamente y pudo comprender toda la belleza que el rubio poseía. Roy no resistió más, al ver a Ed durmiendo, como su respiración pausada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara, haciendo un sensual vai ven, Roy acercó el rostro al de Ed, estaba a centímetros de sus labios, cuando pudo escuchar un susurro del dormido Ed, que lo dejó completamente petrificado:

- **Parece que me gustas…-**

Roy miró los ojos de Ed, éste estaba completamente dormido, Roy comenzó a meditar, pensó que Ed podría referirse a él, pero inmediatamente descartó esta posibilidad, ya que como estaba durmiendo, a lo mejor pensaba en otra persona; con este pensamiento se separó de el, y se dirigió fuera de la habitación, sin dar un ultimo vistazo a Ed, luego cerró la puerta.

- **Parece que me gustas mucho Taisa….-** dijo un Ed profundamente dormido.

**CONTINUARÁ……………………………**

KONNICHIWA!

O.o jajajaxD Baka-Taisa òó, se debió haber quedado para escuchar la declaración de Ed xD, baka Taisa ¬¬, SIP me gustó este capítulo xD, lo único malo fue el título ¬¬ demasiado hueco xD, bien ahora al fic.

Winry aún no se decide, si contarle o no, ¿lo hará?; Ed acaba de ver a alguien, ¿¿¿quien será (¬¬?) xD?..., además aquellas palabras dichas por aquella sombra, Roy a comenzado a expresar un poco más sus sentimientos, y Ed acaba de decir aquellas palabras: **_"-Parece que me gustas mucho Taisa-…"_** (OO!), además ¿Qué oculta Ed, ¿qué ocurrió en esos 5 años, solo una persona lo sabe, demo…. ¿Lo contará?...

Amoríos, confesiones, conflictos y muchas peleas

Eso y mucho más se sabrá en el próximo capítulo!...(xD esto salió muy promocional xD) Pero es verdad u.ú. Todo esto y mucho más en el prox. capit..

Quiero dar gracias a todas por los Reviews xD las quiero! Y me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia, y espero que les siga gustando cada día más xD (ooohhh siiiii!xD), en fín muchas gracias, ustedes son mis ánimos a seguir;-)

**¡¡¡¡¡¡ DEJEN REVIEWS ! (Donde dice Go!) xD;-)**

Próximo Capitulo……… **_"¿Doushite?"_**…….


End file.
